A Day At The Pool (A Swan Queen Fanfiction)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina visits the newly built public pool to see how well it is being received and runs into the Charmings where the sight of Emma Swan in a bikini startles her. Emma, glad to see Regina, wonders if today is the day to express her true feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

This was based off an anonymous Tumblr prompt asking for "A Day at the Pool" and I had intended to write a short story, but this took on a life of its own and I don't think it's over yet.

This story is rated Explicit for the next chapter which is going to have sexual content.

I do not own the characters of Once Upon A Time.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Regina Mills stood impeccably in her form fitting light grey office skirt and shoulder-hugging magenta colored blouse, again with a straining button between her breasts. With her hands behind her back, she gazed out at the shimmering pool and the Storybrooke residents who were having the time of their lives, splashing around in it.

Since the city had approved the large public pool facility, everyone had been so excited to be able to spend the hot Maine summers there. Regina had been a big part of its planning as well, listing off what she thought they should have.

There was the main pool, divided length wise in two by a white buoy rope, one side was for play and the other side had extra lanes for serious swimmers. Surrounding the sides of the pool were large wide tiered wooden decks, broad enough so that people could either sit on beach chairs or lie out on a towel.

Beyond the main pool was a "kiddie" pool that was no deeper than 3 feet and next to that a patch of grass beside a small round wading pool for toddlers. And for avid divers, there was the small, yet deep diving pool with a standard height spring board and a higher diving platform beside it.

"Hi there, mayor. Where's your suit?" Granny had stepped up beside her in a black one piece that while modest and age appropriate for someone the elderly werewolf's age, it showed off more skin than Regina was used to seeing from her.

"I'm not here to swim, Widow Lucas."

"Just checking to see how the _peasants_ are enjoying your creation?" Looking over she spotted the humor in Granny's face and she smiled.

The younger woman continued the line of jesting and quipped, "Certainly. A queen likes to know that her subjects are happy."

The older woman snorted and looked her up and down. The woman had changed irrefutably from the tyrannical ruler she had been in the Enchanted Forest and everyone knew who was responsible for that, or rather the two _whos_ who were responsible.

For the first time that she could ever remember, Granny's distrustful wall that was usually up around Regina Mills had finally crumbled and she smiled.

"I saw Henry in the diving pool moments ago. The boy swims like a fish."

Regina puffed her chest out like the proud mother that she was. Insisting on swimming lessons for him when he was still very young, she was rather pleased that he liked to swim. It was really with him in the back of her mind that Storybrooke's first public pool was created.

"He's always loved to swim."

A beat of silence passed between the two women and Granny spoke up, "Well I'm going to work on my tan. No one wants to see this werewolf's pasty white ass."

Regina's brow crinkled and she opened her mouth with a sassy retort but held back. She bit a smile at herself and shook her head unaware to the woman readjusting the large towel draped over her arm and the bottle of sun lotion in her hand.

"Yes, well… don't burn." That felt odd coming out of her mouth. It still amazed her that she was friends with these people now. Friends, hmm.

"If you're looking for Snow, she's over there." Granny pointed to the third tier up on the sunbathing bleachers, near the shallow end of the main pool and she found Mary Margaret and David, taking in the sun's rays, bodies glistening with lotion and laughing to each other.

"Thank you."

With grace and style Regina walked carefully, her heels sounding on the cement and smiling at those who waved and greeted her.

"Hi Mayor Mills! Thanks for the pool. It's totally cool," a ten year old girl exclaimed passing by in a brightly colored batching suit. "I saw Ms. Blanchard and Sheriff Nolan sitting over there."

"Thank you."

"Hey Regina! This was a great idea. It's just too hot during the summer." Leroy said from inside the pool. Regina mused that she had never seen the man without his hat and laughed silently to herself that the hair he lacked on the top of his head was made up by all the hair covering his body.

"Glad you're enjoying it."

"If you're looking for Mary Margaret, she's over there."

"Thank you," she said clearly entertained now.

She ascended up an aisle of concrete stairs and excused herself to sunbathers who greeted her also pointing out where Mary Margaret was sitting.

"Regina," Snow greeted behind rounded dark sunglasses but she imagined that the large happy grin the woman wore reached her eyes. "Only _you_ would wear Italian leather spiked heeled pumps to a pool."

David nodded in greeting, eyed Regina's shoes and shook his head at the newcomer.

Regina ignored them, hunkered down, in a ladylike manner, to sit at the edge of the deck and quipped immediately to her former enemies. "Amazing… An _age_ ago, I couldn't get these people to tell me where you were. Now, everyone can't stop pointing you out to me."

"That's because you're one of us now, Regina." David expressed with an eye wiggle. "You're a hero, a good guy…"

The former Evil Queen interrupted him with a feigned wheezing gasp and a palm held up, "Please… No more insults. I beg of you."

"I always knew there was good in you," Mary Margaret beamed.

As usual, comments such as these always made Regina feel uncomfortable. She chose not to really think of the past; there was nothing one could do about it anyway, but she knew that everything she had done gave her Henry. She would never be sorry for that. But she would also never accept the title of hero. She knew that it would never sit well with her after the life she had led. Her son. He was a hero and she couldn't be more proud of him.

She looked to the high dive platform just in time to see Henry leap off the edge and into a perfect jack-knife dive, entering the water with a minimal amount of splash.

"He really is magnificent, isn't he?" Regina couldn't hide parental admiration in her tone and Mary Margaret aimed a soft look at her, fully understanding now the pride one would feel in one's own children.

"Of course he is," David fingered his aviator style sunglass up the bridge of his nose. "Just like his grandpa." Both Regina and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes and groaned good-naturedly.

Regina basked in the contentment of the fresh air, the warmth of the sun and the sounds of fun: children laughing and water splashing.

"So where's Neal?"

Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder and gestured, "He's in the kiddie pool with his big sister."

Regina placed an extended hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun and saw little Neal being raised up in the arms of a blonde, with her hair up. All Regina could see was the back of the woman's head, because she was sitting against the edge, and those arms when they held Neal up in the air. Regina would know those arms anywhere. Traipsing all through Neverland, the only highlight to keep the worry for Henry at bay was Emma Swan's strong, gorgeously toned arms. Frankly she was surprised to have never been caught ogling them as she surprised herself at how often she had stared at them, but she couldn't help it. The savior had ridiculously sexy arms! She had wondered sometimes what it would feel like to be in those arms; when they weren't fighting or saving one another.

She was so lost in her thoughts, staring at the toes of her shoes, that she didn't realized that Emma had left the pool and was walking toward them until David piped up. "There are my kids!"

When Regina's gaze lifted, her heart slammed into the wall of her chest. Carrying her baby brother, Emma Swan strolled up the steps in a yellow bikini and Regina became slack jawed, her lips parting with a befuddling expression. She felt strong coconut scented fingers under her chin closing her mouth and she swatted David's audacious hand away with a menacing glare.

He winked at her in reply and shocked her by jibing quietly for her ears only, "Is this Neverland all over again?"

Did her face pale, she wondered, because it felt like all the blood had drained from it. Regina gathered herself quickly enough as Emma reached them and lowered the baby into David's arms. She turned her head toward Regina and their eyes met and held and Emma smiled brightly at her. "Hi."

She felt a tremor roll through her body by that one word and a flash of dimples and Regina swore inwardly that the reaction was doltish but she smiled back and offered, "Hello," in return.

"You cut your hair." Emma tilted her head inspecting it from different angles.

"Yes. It was time. I missed it short."

"It reminds me of when Mom and I returned from the Enchanted Forest. When you unblocked the portal."

"Yes." She smiled. "That's what your mother said yesterday when she saw it." Feeling like a specimen in a jar under scrutinizing eyes suddenly, the mayor gestured around. "Everyone seems to be having a wonderful time."

"You did good, Regina."

"I didn't do anything really."

Emma chortled stepping down a level and taking a seat next to the brunette, their bodies almost touching. "No. You only approved the budget for building it, made suggestions on the design and oversaw the construction." Emma did the unexpected and nudged the older woman's knee with her own. "Yeah, you didn't do much."

Regina attractively eyed the blonde's mocking face for a moment and stared out at the pool in front of her.

"Well…" Regina blushed slightly and directed her gaze at their son who just got out of the diving pool. "I did it for Henry."

"You do a lot for Henry, Regina." The brunette's gaze faltered minutely but it stayed on their son as she was afraid to address the sincerity in the blonde's tone. "I'm really lucky you adopted him."

[X]

As soon as the words were out, Emma knew that she meant them. She'd never said it out loud before, but when Regina scanned her face for sincerity and found it, her eyes softened and warmed and Emma could feel her insides melting in their gaze. The corners of Regina's full lips tilted up and Emma could not believe that in an area filled with scantily clad hard, toned bodies the sexiest person at the pool was the woman fully dressed like she was going to work.

"Hi Mom," Henry waved to Regina shaking his shaggy head of hair with all the grace of a wet dog.

"Henry," she greeted with delight in her tone. Happiness just made Regina's voice sexier, Emma thought. _Oh God! I have got it bad for my son's other mom!_

She was chewing on her bottom lip with her blonde eyebrows in a frown, when a couple of girls in Henry's class passed him by with a flirtatious and melodic greeting, "Hi Henry…"

He turned and nodded and continued to ogle their sashaying bikini bodies as they walked away but not before giving him that one last look. Emma rolled her eyes but she suddenly felt Regina clutching at her hand and she realized it as a reflex. Being as intelligent and clever as Regina was at magic, politics, strategy, hell, practically everything, she might not have noticed things a little closer to home, which would be that Henry was reaching an age where girls were starting to take an interest in him.

"Emma," she uttered under her breath. "I'm not ready."

The blonde mother forced her laugh down by clearing her throat and clasping Regina's hand in her own. "It's okay, Regina. It's okay. They're 14 year old girls. They are not dangerous."

"But he's…" Regina glanced at her and the younger mom knew she shouldn't find that look of panic so adorable. "… he's our…" a smile spread across the older woman's lips realizing how foolish she must sound. "…baby." She sighed and her hand relaxed but Emma didn't want to let go yet.

"That's a baby," Emma pointed at Neal and then she pointed at Henry, who was still making googley eye contact with the girls. "That is a pubescent pain in the ass. Just wait. We have arguments about curfew, wanting to borrow the car and not questioning his long showers to look forward to."

Regina visibly turned white as a sheet and Emma did laugh then. "Breathe, Regina, breathe." Why did she have this instant craving to kiss the mayor senseless right now?

Some color returned and Regina shook her head and chuckled silently. "I should have expected this day would come."

"Well, now, you don't have to do it alone. You have someone to share the responsibility with. I'm your partner." She was met with an eye-shocked expression and Emma added, "…in raising the kid. I'm here. We're his parents, Regina."

Appreciation flit quickly across the older woman's face and was replaced by relief and gladness. Their focus was locked on each other and then Regina flushed and her eyes rested on their joined hands.

Emma knew gratitude was a hard thing for the Queen to show anyone so when she felt the brief squeeze of her hand it was obvious that Regina was thanking her for being there and then just as quickly the brunette let go.

"Well, I think my little man and me…" Mary Margaret started as she grabbed Neal from his Daddy's arms, "...are going to meet Ashley and Alexandra and Aurora and Phillip Jr over there on the lawn for an impromptu Mommy and Me visit."

"Good idea," Her husband agreed and eyed a love struck Henry. He bent and said secretly to the two women sitting down in front of him, "… and I am going to wage a water war with my grandson." He got up from his camping chair and joked with Regina, "You can occupy my throne in my absence, Your Majesty." Regina snorted at him and then yelped, drawing some attention as he lifted her by her under arms, as if she were a sack of potatoes, and set her on her feet beside him as he said, "…and you may also munch on my corn chips." Emma was busy making funny faces at her brother as her mom and Neal stood in front of her, so David leaned in and whispered behind his hand with a head gesture below to his daughter. "Unless you have an appetite for something else. And if you do, Snow and I want to go on record as being totally for it."

Regina's eyes widened and snapped to Mary Margaret who, unbeknownst to Emma, tipped her sunglasses down to give Regina a wink.

The Queen silently sputtered looking between the two idiots, smiling smugly at her.

Emma kissed her baby brother's forehead and watched the three of them walk down the aisle of steps and then separate. Her mother headed off to meet her friends and her dad approached Henry with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Grandpa, no!" But the teen was cackling in fun and she looked up at Regina, who had taken a seat in David's chair and was watching with amusement. Together they both witnessed David charge and the two wrestled until David tackled him and they both fell into the pool. The joyful sound of Regina's chuckling was infectious and enticing. Shaking her head, Regina joked, "Your father's a menace."

"Well then, it's a good thing that he's on the Sheriff's payroll where I can keep an eye on him."

They fell silent after politely snickering at the joke. Emma watched the mayor twiddle her fingers looking around. They both spoke at once and then became quiet. Suddenly it was like a light bulb had gone off over the blonde's head and, with a naughty raise of an eyebrow, she reached into her bag and took out her sun block.

"Hey, Regina? Do you mind?" She purposely offered the woman her back and the plastic tube, not seeing the brunette's petrified expression.

"What?" Regina sat stock still, folded hands in her lap.

The blonde wiggled the tube over her shoulder demanding the mayor to take it. "Could you rub some lotion on my back and shoulders? I don't want to burn."

"You look fine," the woman responded flatly and Emma tried to hide her delight but eventually she smiled anyway. It didn't matter because the older woman couldn't see her. Regina was afraid to touch her and she was utterly gleeful at that. She shook the tube in her fingers again and felt it hesitantly leave her grip.

Regina looked at the bottle in her hand as if it was going to grow a pair of lips and start talking to her. Looking around, seeing that no one was paying them any attention, she flipped the cap open, smelled the tropical scented lotion and added some to her fingers. There she was. Regina Mills, with her hands hovering over the savior's back. She took a deep breath and on the exhale nearly slapped the woman with her hands.

"Ow…" Emma giggled and joked. "Soft touch there, Your Eminence."

"Oh, shut up."

The blonde's smooth skin was warm to the touch from the sun and Regina noticed the smattering of freckles here and there, which endeared the woman even more to her. What had started as quick swipes eventually became thorough strokes and caresses. In time, Regina found herself kneading the younger woman's shoulders and massaging her neck with a tantalizing smile on her face.

This had begun as a joke, Emma thought; a way to rattle Regina, but the joke was on her because her body began to betray her. Her nipples firmed into hardened points and her arousal pooled against her bikini bottoms. If they were the only two there right now, Emma was certain she would turn around, spread Regina's legs apart, moving herself in between them , and she would have brought their lips together so that she could finally satisfy her curiosity and discover what the inside of Regina Mills' mouth tasted like.

A lusty moan escaped her lips and her eyes flew open when she felt the woman behind her bristle. She turned to find Regina leaning away and rubbing the left over lotion on her hands with finality and she wanted to cry out, _Wait, no! Don't go!_ All that came out, as she placed a hand on Regina's thigh was "Don't run."

"Excuse me?" Now she had done it. Those brown eyes became wary and pegged her with a curious yet slightly formidable look. Emma realized that there was nothing she could do but be absolutely honest.

"You want me." Emma smirked smugly.

The mayor's eyes narrowed into slits, "Is that right?"

"Yes," Emma squeezed her leg seductively and even though she tried to hide it, Emma could see that Regina was affected. "And I want you too."

Surprise stole across the brunette's face followed by pleasure but then replaced with apprehension. She gulped and spied Henry sending water barreling at his grandfather's face and David in turn launching water at the boy by squeezing his hands together, a makeshift water gun. "Oh Emma…"

Regina stood up, smoothed her skirt out and walked to the stairs with Emma giving chase. "Regina, wait!" The blonde caught up to her by the middle of the pool, pulling on her elbow. She stared behind the queen at the sparkling chlorine scented water trying to gather her thoughts. "I want to go out with you." Shaking her head suddenly, the sheriff corrected, "Not as friends either. As… more…" The brunette was looking everywhere but at her. "Regina, do you know what I am saying?"

"Of course. I'm not an imbecile." Regina fixedly glared at Emma and continued, "You want to pursue a sexual relationship with me."

"Okay… so you're only _half_ an imbecile," she delivered a charming grin and Regina snorted. "I totally want to have sex with you." Emma began babbling. "I want to have sex with you right now in fact. I mean you do realize that you are the sexiest woman here and you're not even wearing a bathing suit."

"Emma…"

"I _so_ want to get under your skirt right now, it's not even funny." Regina's eyes flared in excitement and she shook her head slowly at the boldness of her sheriff presently. If this is what she had to look forward to, why was she hesitating? She heard Henry blurt out his excitement. _Oh yes._ "I not only want a sexual relationship with you, Regina, but a romantic one as well. I want to go out to dinner with you and hold your hand and do all the sappy stuff that couples do. With you."

"Emma, it's more than just us." Regina was so disappointed with what she was going to say, but reason needed to be expressed here. "What about Henry?"

The younger woman blinked and sighed. "Well of course he can come to dinners too, but don't you think he's kind of old to hold our hands walking down the street? I mean, you know, maybe a few years ago, but…"

Regina frowned and laughed at her. "No." She sighed in exasperation. The blonde was just too much sometimes… in an adorable way. "We have Henry to think about if a relationship between us doesn't work out."

"What? We haven't even started yet and you're already _finishing_ us."

"No, I'm thinking about this rationally?"

"No, you're not. Look don't blame Henry. If you're scared of being in a relationship with a woman, me, whatever, just admit it."

Regina looked offended. "It has nothing to _do_ with that. _That_ doesn't matter to me."

"Are you scared what people might think?"

"Emma, have I ever _cared_ what these people think? Besides, dating you wouldn't be the worst thing I had ever done," and then the brunette kidded, "…though it might be the silliest."

And just like that they were smiling and staring at each other so that they didn't see Leroy running towards them, "CANNONBALL!" The stout hairy dwarf jumped off the edge, clutching his knees to his chest, and sank into the pool right in front of them causing an enormous wave of water to splash Regina's back.

Reactively, she lurched forward and straight into Emma's arms. They stood there hugging each other as Regina got over her initial shock, but no one in that moment was happier than Emma. With hands on the blonde's shoulders she tried to separate herself but could only go as far away as the savior let her; Emma's arms remained clasped around her waist.

Their eyes met and Emma challenged, "Kiss me. Here. I dare you."

Her resistance waning, Regina murmured. "I can't lose you, Emma. Not if it doesn't work out."

Chuckling, the Sheriff asked, "How could it not work out?" At Regina's incredulous look she went on, "Regina, what could we possibly do to each other that we haven't done already to drive each other apart?"

The queen opened her mouth but was speechless.

"You've tried to poison me. I've held a knife to your throat. We've _punched_ each other. You've sent me hurtling through the air onto my back. We've both used Henry to hurt one another. The way I see it, we've already done all the worst we could do to each other and we're still here." She suddenly gave Regina a naughty look. "Now, what we _haven't_ done to each other yet…" She splayed her hands across Regina's back and surely people must have noticed that there was more to this embrace than escaping an accidental dwarf induced tsunami. "We haven't kissed each other… or touched one another… or made love to one another… or squirmed in each other's arms until we just can't take it anymore."

Regina groaned and her head fell to Emma's shoulder and the savior knew she had this one in the bag. She was going to make this work between them. No excuses.

"I don't think any one of _those_ things is going to break us up. Quite the opposite, actually. Don't you think?"

Regina just nodded against her shoulder and inhaled deeply. The woman not only made a compelling argument, but Regina realized that she didn't want to fight it anymore. Her lips quirked and her eyes shined when she looked at Emma. "You do realize that I am going to be a handful."

"I'll be no walk in the park either."

They chuckled. The Queen looked at her lips then and licked her own and grinned wickedly. "So you want me, you say?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

Emma's heart began to beat faster and her lips parted, "Uh huh."

Regina reached behind her, grabbed Emma's hand from its hold on her and pulled her urgently behind her with a serious expression on her face.

"Oh no," someone whispered to her husband. "That doesn't look good." He nodded in agreement.

Over on the other side of the pool, Mary Margaret watched with Ashley and Aurora.

"Regina looks really upset, Mary Margaret," Aurora said.

"She looks like she could spit fire!" Ashley groaned.

Mary Margaret shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly and baby-talked to her son, "Your sister's got this. Yes, she does." Aurora and Ashley shared a knowing look. "She and Auntie Regina just needed a little nudge."

"Hey, Mary Margaret," Leroy boomed about 10 feet away. "How was that?"

"That was _perfect,_ Leroy! Thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Regina finds a private spot where she and Emma can be alone. Swan Queen Sexy Times follow.

This chapter contains sexual content. reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

With purpose, Regina towed Emma behind her and curtly nodded to people who, at first were greeting them with, "Hi Mayor…Hi Sheriff…" and then suddenly falling quiet as they sensed that there might be some sort of emergency going on. Emma would just wave and walk as fast at her flip-flop sandals would allow her. Yes, there was an urgent emergency. Regina had to get the _no longer resistible_ Emma Swan alone.

Ordinarily, one might think that Emma and Regina might gather quite the curious crowd and maybe have some people follow them, but in the past, people had learned the hard way that whenever the Queen and the Savior looked like they might be preparing to knock heads, the best thing to do would be to stay away.

Regina dragged the sheriff into the ladies locker-room, which was also a bathroom, showers and on the other side an open changing area with stalls for the more shy. There were a few people occupying the toilets and a couple of people in the showers, but mostly the two women had gone in undetected, which was surprising because with the clacking of Regina's heels, one would think they would be very noticeable.

They headed back to the changing area and Regina found an empty changing room at the end that was fairly dry so she maneuvered Emma in front of her, looked around to see if anyone was watching and pushed her in and up against a wall, closing and locking the door.

"R-…" Not only was she silenced by a finger against her lips but also by the woman's lower body pressing up against hers. Being so close to one another was intoxicating.

Speaking under her breath, Regina smiled, ran her fingertip enticingly along Emma's bottom lip and said, "Tell me again, Emma, what you told me outside."

The younger woman stared at Regina's deep red lips and the pink tongue tip that peeked out to moisten them and immediately replied without having to think about it, "I want you."

With a naughty spread of her lips, growing increasingly wider to show her teeth in an almost feral manner, Regina caused Emma's breath to catch in her throat as the mayor's brown eyes glowed in fiery anticipation.

Keeping her lips a mere inch away from the blonde's, Regina whispered, "I think we're about to share our first kiss, Miss Swan." With the use of her old nickname, several torrid fantasies that Emma had torturously had of Mayor Mills, when she had first arrived in Storybrooke, came rushing back to her in full force, staggering her senses.

As soon as the brunette's lips brushed hers, Regina kissed and called for her complete surrender. Emma threaded her fingers shamelessly into the woman's short dark hair and when Regina insisted upon it, the Sheriff opened her lips accepting the mayor's tongue into her mouth.

 _Fuck!_ They should have done this a lot sooner, Emma concluded, but was resolute that, from now on, they were not going to waste any more time. She slipped a hand around Regina's waist while still keeping the other one at the nape of her neck. Mewling in delight when her tongue chased Regina's in retreat, she was not disappointed with finally being able to taste the sweetness of the mayor's mouth. One curiosity, satisfied.

Regina plastered Emma's hands against the wall, on either side of her head, and whispered tantalizingly in her ear. "You'll get a turn later, Emma. Right now, I want to watch _you_ come undone and squirm against me. May I?" Emma gulped and nodded. So far, this was already better than any fantasy Emma had ever had, because now she had the dark haired mayor's body pressed enchantingly against her and the woman's hot breath in her ear. "Good. No touching." Regina brought Emma's hands down and let them hang at her sides.

Grazing her knuckles against fair skinned cheeks, Regina began her seduction by laying claim to her lips again, all the while Emma leaned against the wall with Regina coaxing her into submission. _Jesus, Regina could kiss! More, more!_

Slanting her head, she allowed it to deepen and when she felt curious fingertips at her breasts, Emma gasped against plump red lips.

With quick flicks and rolling pinches to her covered nipples, the younger woman was worked up into a frenzy and Regina was more than happy to swallow her whimpers.

"You are so sweet, Emma. I love how responsive you are. Your nipples look like they are going to cut through this bathing suit, you are so hard and tight."

The blonde had to moisten her lips because her heavy breathing had left her so dry. "Kiss me, Regina, please."

"Yes, dear," and Emma closed her eyes awaiting Regina's kiss but instead felt the woman's mouth close over her breast.

"Oh my _God!"_ It was the loudest she could get while still whispering and she watched as Regina played with her; her fingers pulled on one nipple while her teeth and tongue teased the other one. Emma's hands balled into fists at her sides to keep from touching herself because she knew Regina would want that task.

She was proven right when she felt the older woman's fingers stroke her through the yellow fabric.

Tentatively, Regina fondled the woman through her bikini pants, relishing the contour of Emma's sex. She had the sudden urge to rip it off, so she forced herself to calm down and release Emma's nipple so she could just watch the blonde become increasingly more excited. The view was absolutely incredible.

Emma's eyes were closed and her lips were parted and Regina thought she had never seen anything more beautiful than an aroused Emma Swan.

"Tell me again, Emma."

"I want you, Regina." Regina circled Emma's clit, producing a gasp from her and a sense of urgency. The younger woman's head left the stall wall and she leaned in closer and uttered for the brunette's ears, "I want you to fuck me, right up against this wall and make me come so hard that I hurt with wanting to scream your name in front of all these people."

Regina's lips were on hers immediately giving her the hottest open mouth kiss she could ever remember receiving and the woman slipped her hand passed the waistband of her bikini bottoms and into soft slick folds. Regina quietly groaned into Emma's mouth at the contact.

"Oh my God, Emma… you are so…" Emma was enthralled by Regina's intense expression as the woman's fingers glided through her slippery center, "…excited."

Emma smiled sexily at her, "What did you expect, Regina. You are _sex on a stick hot_ and have been fucking teasing me for nearly four years." They shared a grin and the dark haired woman shook her head.

"Well, don't worry. You're finally getting what's coming to you." Regina captured Emma's lips as she rubbed her softness in a steady rhythm, sparking sighs and pants from her. "Quiet, Emma…" Regina giggled softly in her ear. "Do you want everyone to know that the mayor has her hand down the sheriff's pants?" Those lips moved from her ear to the corner of her mouth just as a slippery fingertip traced her opening. "Besides, everyone will know we belong to each other soon enough."

Surprisingly, that comment was the one that sent an electrified jolt through Emma's system and she rejoiced when she felt the mayor enter her.

"Oh _yes…_ You feel divine, Sheriff Swan."

She wasn't sure how long they remained like this, but Regina was igniting her, not only with her hands, but with her words as well. The mumblings in her ear about how she felt in great detail, how hot she made Regina and how much Regina was enjoying this. She had never been screwed up against a wall like this. It put every other past experience to shame and they weren't even naked yet.

The room was beginning to fill with more people and they heard someone occupy the stall right beside them. Regina grinned wickedly at her, added another finger and started pushing into her deeper and faster.

Emma wanted to scream, wanted to yell how good it felt and not to stop. _Oh please don't stop._ She was so close and Regina's hand was so insistent with two fingers inside her and the heel of her palm alternating with her thumb, pressing against her aching clit. _Fuck. Fuck. So good!_

Regina could read in Emma's eyes that she was nearing her climax so she curled her fingers slightly and stroked that sensitive spot inside her and made the savior erupt. Hearing a whimpering "Yes!" from the blonde, Regina's eyes widened in delight and she slammed her free hand over the blonde's mouth and quietly worded while pumping her fingers frantically, "Shhhhhhhh..." Emma's body quivered and she came all over Regina.

Emma wrinkled fistfuls of the mayor's clothes as she rocked against the woman's hand with her mouth covered and a forehead plastered against her own; the scent of Regina's breath and her own release was intoxicating.

They heard the woman next door cough and exit through her stall door none the wiser that the savior was being royally fucked by the queen.

Regina's fingers slowed and then left her pants, her sex was still humming from her orgasm and Emma felt the soaked digits on her waist. Once the brunette withdrew her quieting hand from her mouth, Emma crushed their lips together in desperation and stormed her tongue in to excite and conquer.

As sated as Emma felt, it was sorely outweighed by her desire for the woman she was running her hands over now. She gently pushed her to the other side of the stall, cupping her breasts through her blouse, flicking the tips with her thumbs and squeezing them roughly and it was Regina's turn to whimper.

"Shhh, yourself, Your Majesty. Let's see how quiet _you_ can be when I make you come all over my tongue."

Regina groaned and grasped Emma's wrists in hers pushing the blonde away from her. "Not here."

Emma freed her arms, pressed herself against Regina again and dove her hands quickly under Regina's skirt and grabbed her bottom and she groaned at the discovery of what Regina Mills wore under her skirts.

"Jesus, Regina…" she whispered into the brunette's ear as her fingers touched the smooth skin of her backside, having slipped into the leg openings of her panties. "Garters and stockings?"

"Mm…" That was the sexy confirmation delivered as Regina cupped Emma's face in both her hands, stroking the blonde's slightly freckled cheeks. "I like the way they make me feel."

"I'm going to like the way they make _me_ feel in a minute." She nearly overtook Regina with a soul satisfying kiss.

"No. Emma, wait. Not here. _Please_."

Her pleading words said not here, but her body was belying her rubbing up against Emma like she wanted more.

"Why not here?"

Regina reached down and withdrew the sheriff's hands from her body.

"Because, Emma. The first time you bring me to climax, I want to be really loud about it."

Emma's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell against the wall just above Regina's shoulder, overcome with lust just thinking of Regina loudly crying out her name. "Jesus _Christ!"_ She lightly knocked her head against the side of the stall in utter frustration.

Regina grasped her head and held it with a quiet chuckle. "My house. Twenty minutes. If you arrive there in a timely fashion, I may even join you for a shower first."

"Fuck me." Emma murmured under her breath as Regina pushed off the wall but with her arms around Emma's neck. She stroked her nape and there was promise in the Queen's eyes that spoke volumes.

"Twenty minutes, Emma. Don't be late." With that, Regina cautiously opened the door, made sure it was safe to exit and with a final wink over her shoulder left Emma to her indecent thoughts of what, or who, was to come next.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Emma meets Regina at her house as instructed and now it is her turn to enjoy a little playtime with the sexy mayor.

This chapter contains strong sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Park in the driveway. The back door is unlocked._

That's what Regina's SMS had instructed. _Hot damn!_ Emma could hardly contain her excitement and her body was thrumming with anticipation.

She had exited the dressing stall earlier and spied Regina's stunning figure strutting out of the locker room with absolute confidence and satisfaction. Having taken a deep breath, Emma had gathered herself with a colossal grin and rushed quickly to where her family sat. Henry had asked her where she was going when she had grabbed her belongings and informed everyone that she had to leave. She had not given it much thought at the time but only Henry had seemed dissatisfied with her reply of "Something's come up." Blushing while parking in Regina's driveway, she became aware suddenly that her parents must have known what was going on and that their silence had been a quiet approval, which made her smile even wider now as she slammed the bug's door.

Wearing those same flip-flops, a pair of denim cut-offs and a white blouse tied into a knot in front, she raced up Regina's back steps and flung the unlocked door open. Immediately her view settled on a small note tented on the counter. In Regina's fancy penmanship, it read, " _Lock the door. I am waiting for you upstairs."_

Emma put the note down and set the bug's keys beside it. She turned the gold deadbolt lock and looked toward the stairs in the foyer with gleeful eagerness. Removing her sandals, she raced up the steps barefoot, taking them two at a time, and when she entered the hallway to the bedrooms, she forced herself to slow down like this was just any ordinary visit; when really she had intended to spend the rest of the day engaged in wild passionate lovemaking with the woman of her dreams.

Slowly, she sauntered through the open bedroom door and found the sexiest woman in Storybrooke, reclining on her chaise lounge in nothing but a short grey shimmering lingerie robe, reading the newspaper with a pair of thin black rimmed reading glasses perched on her nose. Emma became slack jawed as her eyes roamed the smooth olive-hued expanse of the woman's sexy legs. _Holy Shit!_

"Well, I've been waiting for you." Regina eyed her over the top of the paper with a fetching smirk.

Let it _begin,_ Emma thought as she swaggered into the room, accentuating her hips with each step and witnessing the brunette's eyes darken when they observed her languid movements. "Well we all can't travel by _smoke_ , Your Majesty."

Regina's teeth were bared and the corners of her eyes warmly crinkled, taking great pleasure in Emma's presence. She dropped her glasses and the carefully folded newspaper to the floor on the other side of the chaise lounge and swung those gorgeous legs over the side. As the mayor approached her, Emma was afforded the knowledge of how perfectly loose and revealing that short robe was and she prayed for patience to let the woman come to her and not pounce immediately. Regina's gait was calm but those brown eyes were fierce and predatory. Emma felt naked already and she hadn't even been touched. Momentarily, she concluded that this was going to be the best day of her life.

Regina slowly circled her, admiring every inch of the savior, especially in those frayed denim shorts that seemed to have seen better days. Facing Emma, she remembered the feel of the blonde's bikini covered nipple in her mouth and felt her loins clench in response to the memory of tracing Emma's hidden treasures above and below her waist.

The brunette took a step closer and they were practically toe to toe, staring at each other with a burning hot intensity. When she reached up to fiddle with the knot in Emma's blouse, she was surprised to have her hands slapped away.

"No," Emma ordered, earning her an eyebrow raise from the queen, and then she hooked her fingers into the knot of the grey robe and dragged Regina against her roughly, covering her mouth instantly with her own. She charged at her possessively with her tongue, eliciting heated moans from the queen, who was clutching at her toned biceps for dear life.

Never had Regina thought Emma could rob her of breath and her dignity so quickly but she was on the verge of begging the blonde to take her. Before she could ponder on it any further, she was quickly released.

Emma surprised both of them by swiftly picking Regina up and, as if the woman weighed nothing at all, closed the short distance to the bed where she dropped the queen in the middle, the fall forcing her robe to open, exposing a naked breast and the savior gasped at the vision in front of her. Partly exposed, Regina leaned back on her elbows, with her hair tousled after being roughly handled by the savior, who was unsuccessful at trying to hide how affected she was. The sheriff brought shaky fingers up to undo the knot in her shirt. When she accomplished this task, she rid herself of her blouse and threw it on the chaise lounge.

"This time, Regina. You're not allowed to touch… unless I say so."

Regina scoffed incredulously at the order, which won her a quizzical brow raise from the blonde. Was the queen going to be difficult? Emma reached behind herself and watched the dark haired beauty visibly gulp as she unclasped her bikini. Since the older woman was already partially revealed to her eyes, Emma thought one good turn deserved another as she held her undone bikini top against her breasts.

"Take your robe off, Regina." The older woman's eyes flashed with desire but then she closed them as she remembered and mentioned, "I drew a bath for you, Miss Swan… for us."

Emma grinned at the prospect of that. "Later." The savior flung the bikini top off and added it to her blouse, her breasts jiggling with the act. She heard the hitch in Regina's breathing at the sight of her nakedness, looked down at herself and lifted her eyes flirtatiously at the brunette. She knew that in addition to having a fit physique, she also had nice breasts. To torment the queen further she rolled her nipples with her fingers and traced the outer edge of her areolas making them tighten and stand out proudly. "Do they look as good as they felt in your mouth, my Queen?"

She watched as Regina licked her lips, stared at the actions of her fingers and nodded slowly only twice. "You are exquisite, Emma."

Wetting her own lips, Emma pushed her breasts together and brushed the taut tips with her thumbs and she was certain that it was the woman on the bed that whimpered and not her. "Are you going to take that robe off, Regina?" Climbing onto the bed to kneel in front of Regina, she remarked, "It is a very pretty robe. I'd hate to rip it off you."

The queen's eyes flared defiantly but relented a moment later as her hand untied the knot, slowly making a show of it. Just when the sheriff was beginning to lose patience, Regina pleased her by opening the robe with one hand, leaning on the other arm, and presented Emma with her gloriously naked body.

The younger woman's lips parted seeing Regina Mills in all her glory. She had thought that the mayor was at least wearing panties, but no. The grey robe was balled up in Regina's hand now and she tossed it on the lounge as well and with a self-satisfied smirk delivered her sexiest come-hither look while leaning back on her elbows opening up her entire body for Emma's viewing pleasure.

 _Christ!_ Emma took a deep breath as if she wasn't sure what to do first because, frankly, there was a lot that she wanted to do. Leaning forward, pleased when Regina's gaze remained at her hanging breasts, Emma crawled closer, more securely placing herself between Regina's legs, and hunching forward, propping herself on a palm on either side of the older woman's breasts. "You are fucking gorgeous."

The queen's head fell back as the savior seized her lips in a smoldering kiss. They were only engrossed in each other; in the sensations they were making one another feel and in the sounds elicited in impassioned pleas.

"Emma," Regina attempted as she felt the savior's teeth latch onto her neck. _Oh my God!_ Her heart lurched in her chest as Emma freed her to whisper sensual promises into her ear and had included many naughty things she had fantasized about over the years concerning her. _Oh my GOD!_ "Even in Neverland?"

"Yeah. Even then." The savior placed soft licks and kisses along her throat, down her breast bone and caused Regina's head to fall all the way to the bed when she began teasing the woman's breasts with her tongue. "God, Regina, you taste so good. I bet you taste good _everywhere."_ Emma's desire for her was unquenchable and she began to alternate between sucking and flicking both of Regina's lush rounded breasts until the nipples were pebbled in hard distension.

Emma was so turned on by the feel of Regina in her mouth combined with the sounds of her panting that she bit down a little harder than she intended to and Regina's hands came up to clasp her head but instead of pulling the blonde away, she crushed her head more firmly to her and rocked her hips, urging Emma on.

"Mmmm…" Emma stared up at the queen squirming on the bed. "I bet that made you wet, didn't it, Your Majesty?" Regina replied with a groan, catching her own bottom lip between her teeth. She was pressing on the back of the blonde's head to continue, but Emma had to exert some energy to free herself. Kissing both Regina's hands and pinning them on the bed on either side of dark hair, the savior reminded her with a smirk, "I said no touching, Regina." Emma chuckled and shook her head, "You really suck at following instructions."

"That's because I give orders, Miss Swan. I don't take them."

"You'll take mine and like it."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Emma that no one took control of the Queen, but the woman was kissing her sweetly again and weakening all her defenses. She had known it from the moment she had met Henry's biological mother all those years ago, in the dark backdrop of night. Her son, who was the one person she had adored the most in this world, had spewed in hatred that he had found his _real_ mother, and there the woman had stood, looking tired and tattered in a red leather jacket and a dimpled smile. Regina had looked her over and had known instantly that Emma Swan was different than anyone she had ever met.

As that same woman kissed down her body now, Regina was wriggling her dark head from side to side and she cleared her throat, "Emma I drew a bath. The water is going to cool." She had planned on things too. "Wouldn't you like to sink in a hot bath with me?"

"Let it cool. We have magic. We can heat the water." Regina felt the blonde's lips stop at her belly, where she tongued the woman's navel. _Oh yes!_ "The only thing I want to sink into Regina is you, right here."

The older woman's sharp intake of breath sounded as Emma Swan touched her intimately, for the first time ever, at the apex of her thighs. Her breathing quickened as the blonde moved her face to where her fingers were and watched herself caress Regina.

"Holy…" Emma glanced up at her in genuine astonishment and then down to her glistening, slippery folds. "You're perfect, even here. The way you look as I'm touching you," the blonde leaned over and sniffed her and smiled, "…the way you smell…" and then she glanced up to briefly spy Regina and she took a long slow swipe with her tongue and she watched the queen clutch at the bed sheets and her lips part on a loud sob, "Fuck! And the way you taste."

Spreading her legs wider and opening Regina up more to her, Emma began to lick the queen's slickness enthusiastically, stopping only to pay her more compliments. Regina had never felt more admired by anyone and Emma was lapping at her like she couldn't get enough, which only added in pushing her further toward climax.

Regina reached out, wanting to thread her fingers through Emma's blonde hair but stopped herself. It was ridiculous of course, Regina thought, but she very much wanted to please the younger woman and her action must have done so because once Emma saw her hand clench and move away, she smiled and Regina was rewarded with being drawn into Emma's warm mouth and tenderly sucked until she was mewling and gasping in delight. Regina mused that even in this activity, Emma Swan could evoke the most powerful of feelings within her.

Emma pulled the hand that was about to touch her to her lips where she gently kissed it, "Well done, Regina," sucking a finger into her mouth, Emma elicited an impassioned groan from the brunette. After releasing it she placed the queen's fingers on her hooded sex, "Show me how you like to be touched, Your Majesty." With a series of slow linear and circular patterns, the Queen rubbed herself earnestly and Emma's eyes observed the mayor's wanton facial expressions with the movement of those tantalizing fingers. She was so enthralled with Regina that all she could do was press her cheek firmly into Regina's thigh and watch the woman pleasure herself.

"What are you thinking about while doing that," Emma asked, her voice husky with need.

On a gasp, Regina replied, "You."

Emma's cheeks hurt with her smile. Hugging one thigh she stroked the other lazily with her palm, opening Regina more to her gaze. "And what exactly am I doing in this fantasy of yours?"

Regina's head lifted off the bed to deliver a naughty stare, and she quipped. "Keeping your mouth busy so as not to distract me with idle conversation."

Emma chuckled. "Duly noted," and she leaned down and slid that talented tongue down the woman's sex, stopping at the woman's clenching entrance to trace and tongue her opening.

"Oh…my, yes. Emma… inside, _please."_ The blonde lifted her thighs up and apart, driving her tongue into Regina and she wondered whether anyone had ever made the Queen beg before. As she was thrusting as much of herself as she could into her, she again witnessed the woman's hands come up to grasp her arms, most likely to hold on but she stopped and dropped them back to the bed again to fist in the covers and Emma was so immensely pleased by her that she grabbed the woman's hips and began running her tongue everywhere. "Emma, yes, yes, _yes!"_

The younger woman suckled on her labia and then her inner thigh before maneuvering one of Regina's legs over as she kissed the Queen's gorgeous backside, turning her over onto her stomach. Regina felt the savior massaging the flesh of her rounded bottom and Regina moaned in delight when Emma flicked her tongue into the cleft near her tailbone.

"Emma!"

"Did you like that, my Queen?" The savior placed soft kisses up her back and massaged her shoulders as Regina's body flattened on the bed. "I'm not quite done yet." The frayed denim shorts brushed up against the brunette's skin as Emma knelt astride her, giving her ample space to continue to touch herself. Moving her short hair aside, the blonde nuzzled the nape of her neck and sucked on her ear lobe and was so close that Regina could smell herself on the woman's breath. Closing her eyes, enjoying Emma's tender kisses on her temple, the Queen bit on the inside of her cheek when it was whispered seductively in her ear, "I plan on enjoying you all afternoon."

"Emma…" Regina pressed firmly, grinding herself into her own hand as the younger woman breathed in her ear and then traced it with her tongue making Regina quiver.

"I love how you say my name, Regina. I can't wait to hear you scream it when I make you come. Loudly, like you promised."

 _"Oh God…"_ Regina was surprised at the sheer yearning in her voice. The blonde planted a foot on the mattress and reached a hand behind her, fingering Regina's hot entrance and she felt the queen's fingers move faster on herself. "Oh Emma… I need…"

"I know what you need and I am going to give it to you… over and over and over again."

Regina groaned as Emma sped up her teasing. "YES…" Regina's hips rolled as she tried to get Emma to enter her and the blonde smiled at her eagerness. Regina Mills was going to come undone very soon and Emma was going to be able to witness it and not just fantasize about it like she had done many times in the past. So far, it had been better than she had ever imagined it would be.

"How many?"

"Pardon?" The poor woman was dazed with lust and the sheriff kept asking her questions.

"How many fingers will do it, My Queen?"

 _Oh my God!_ Regina wanted to whimper, she wanted to cry as she felt just the blonde's fingertips at her ready entrance. The thought of being penetrated by Emma brought Regina even closer to the precipice of her release, a height she wanted desperately to fall from into sated bliss.

"Two." No sooner had the word left her lips had Emma impaled her with two fingers, stretching her and stoking her with unyielding fervor.

Watching Regina clutch the bedspread with one hand, knowing that the other was fondling herself and listening to her moan and sob into the bed with each push, Emma yearned to see what she was doing with her hand up close. The blonde quickly scrambled off and settled herself behind Regina, witnessing the queen's slick flesh grip around her pumping hand.

"God, you're so beautiful… and perfect," Emma uttered in wonder and with her free hand she urged Regina up on all fours, so that she could also watch the mayor's squirming hand bringing herself to the brink of climax. She turned her fingers, curving downward, so that she could stimulate Regina further and the queen cried out as she began slamming back on Emma's hand.

"EMMA! Oh my… YES! Like that…" and Regina loudly exclaimed her immense pleasure as Emma pushed her off the edge into a brilliant, earth-shattering release. Continuing to shriek the savior's name, Regina brushed her clit hysterically, drawing her orgasm out and the blonde could feel, and hear, how soaked she was becoming.

"Oh Christ, Regina… yeah… you are so hot..." The woman's muscles were squeezing at her and her fingers were glistening with Regina's essence. Emma quickly unbuttoned her shorts and shoved her own hand into her soft folds, finding herself excited as well. She bent and sucked on Regina's bottom as she drove her fingers in hard and fast into the older woman, who was trembling beneath her.

With a loud yelp, Regina jumped forward, pulling herself off of Emma and crumpling onto her forearm with her forehead hitting the bed. Then with her core still twitching her hand left her body and laid limply with the rest of her on the bedcover as she tried to regulate her breathing.

The older woman turned to find the savior standing at the bed's edge, staring in open mouthed fascination with half lidded eyes glued to Regina's sex and shapely bottom with a furiously wriggling hand in her shorts. On a loud drawn out sigh, Emma's eyes shut tight as her hips jerked and her hand's movements began to eventually slow. Regina wearily laid her head on the bed and continued to watch the woman relax from her own release. As the savior removed her hand, Regina eyed the sexy open shorts and smiled, "Just take them off, Emma. You won't be needing them."

Grinning down at her sexily, Emma pushed her shorts and bikini bottoms over her hips and just let them fall to the floor, as Regina's eyes burned with intensity at the sight of her. She wondered if Regina was remembering how she had felt earlier in the dressing stall and that now she was finally able to see Emma fully.

"You…" Regina inhaled as her lips quirked slowly and her eyes took in Emma's soft strip of curls, "… are breathtaking." She laid fully on her side and patted the space next to her. "Come here."

Thinking about how soft and welcoming Regina was in this moment, how very un-queen-like she looked right now had Emma's heart fluttering. This was Regina Mills, the woman. Not the mayor. Not the Queen. Just Regina.

Crawling closer, Emma fell in beside the brunette and they eyed one another as a calm understanding passed between them wordlessly. The sheriff closed the space and kissed Regina tenderly on the lips.

"I'm excited."

Chortling, Regina jokingly dropped her gaze downward, "Still? My aren't we insatiable."

"Not that," Emma shook silently with merriment, grabbing Regina around the waist and bringing her closer so that their legs intertwined. Then she feigned contemplation and said, "Well, okay that too, but…" Emma was suddenly a little fearful to say the words out loud and that's when the woman in her arms dragged a foot enticingly up against her calf scrambling her thoughts.

"I am excited too for this. Of us." Regina gave her a dizzying kiss. "I am so glad you told me not to run."

"This means something, Regina."

"Yes. I know." The brunette looked vulnerable all of a sudden, more exposed than Emma had ever seen her before. "Don't… go anywhere, Emma. I…" she took a deep breath, "I'm not very good with loss."

Emma remembered what Regina had said at the pool. _"I can't lose you Emma."_ She rolled them over and cradled herself between Regina's thighs, aligning their bodies, the feel of their breasts pressed together being, not only sexy, but comforting as well. Slipping her arms under Regina's shoulders, Emma brushed the short curls at her temples and kissed her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina. I am right where I want to be. A team of wild horses couldn't drag me away."

Regina smiled up at her and tucked long blonde hair behind Emma's ears, she raised her head to kiss the savior but the woman was off rambling again, which she was secretly entertained by but would never admit to.

"Being the Dark One couldn't drive me away from you."

"Yes, well…"

"You're bad temper couldn't drive me away."

"Excuse me?"

"A whole flurry of curses and monsters couldn't…"

"Okay, I get it, Miss Swan." Regina molded their lips together, quieting the blonde. She inwardly cheered in gratitude at how lucky the day had been and it seemed that it could only improve. "So…how about that bath?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The conclusion in this Swan Queen story. Plenty of intimately sweet, feel-good moments between Emma and Regina, mixed with fun, smuffy ones.

This chapter contains strong sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Tiny rivulets of scented water traveled down over Emma's breasts and into the bath as she sat between Regina's open thighs, leaning comfortably against the Queen's chest and safely in her embrace. Regina was dipping a fluffy cream colored hand towel into the re-warmed, by their magic, bath water and hugging Emma to her as she wrung it out over the younger woman's chest and then soothingly ran the soft fabric against her skin. Emma was 100% sure she had never felt this loved and taken care of before and that was only reinforced by Regina, in that exact moment, using the towel to wipe her face while placing a lingering kiss at the blonde's temple.

To detour her thoughts from the highly emotional path they were on, Emma smiled and aimed for a lighter mood. "You know… The wet look works for you, Regina."

"Oh?" She could hear the humor in the woman's voice and Emma looked back to see the Queen with her dark wet hair slicked back on her head and those beautiful brown eyes took center stage as they sparkled with delight.

"Yeah, you know…" the blonde settled back again and felt elated when Regina pulled her in snugly, "… like in another life, you could have been a model. Regina Mills, famous model for _Sports Illustrated, Swimsuit Edition."_

She heard the brunette snort and felt her shake her head. Without looking, she could almost see Regina's astonished forehead wrinkle.

"You say the absolute strangest things, Sheriff Swan." That was said softly in her ear in Regina's husky voice and Emma's legs moved together to disguise the tremor of arousal the sexy tone brought to her nether regions. A second later Regina bit her earlobe and the water near her legs sloshed, which brought out a bewitching and wicked chuckle from the Queen. Emma mused to herself that Regina always knew what she was doing and she imagined that the queen-turned-mayor took great pleasure in driving her crazy, physically, emotionally and sexually.

"Do… do you even own a bathing suit?" _Keep it under control, Swan._ Of course, it wasn't helping that Regina was using the hanging tip of the towel to run across her nipples firming them into taut points. When she circled the beaded flesh, the bath water splashed again near Emma's thighs and Regina chortled in satisfaction. Wicked. The former Evil Queen could be very wicked indeed.

Regina embraced the woman in front of her, enjoying their bath time. She stroked the blonde's wet-darkened strands behind her ear and again placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. For the life of her, Regina could not answer as to why she suddenly felt like a giddy school girl, but she deduced that Emma Swan had something to do with it. She was feeling such intense… _emotions_ for her sheriff so quickly. There was a rightness to it. An excitement that could be rivaled by nothing else that she had ever felt before. Lightly rubbing the side of the savior's head with her chin in pensive circles, Regina nearly scoffed a loud thinking if only her mother could see her now, Cora would probably call her all sorts of derisive names; names she had heard before in her mother's acerbic tone. _"Foolish girl. Love is weakness."_ Sighing absently, she pushed all thoughts of Cora aside. Her mother ought not to have spoken about things she knew nothing about.

"Uh-oh, what's the matter?" Emma responded to the weary sigh she had heard and was instantly on alert. She softly kneaded Regina's knees supportively hoping that her message of whatever-this-is-we'll-get-through-it was apparent.

Regina dropped the wisp of towel and used both hands to comfortingly stroke Emma's hair back at the top of her head, only making Emma turn up more to check on her. Smiling down on the blonde, Regina swore that she was not letting "Cora" ruin what she and Emma had right now. Not now, not ever.

"Nothing."

Emma inquisitively furrowed a brow. "It didn't sound like _nothing."_

There was concern in the sheriff's tone and Regina's lips turned upward at the idea that Emma Swan would probably _always_ tell Regina that what Regina thought and how she felt mattered to _her_.

"Really, Emma. It's nothing." Regina kissed the tip of the woman's nose and fingered the cleft in her chin. _Adorable._ "Red."

"What?"

"My bathing suit. It's a red Speedo one-piece. A racing model. It's very practical and nothing as sexy as your yellow bikini. I only use it to swim in for fitness."

A short burst of disbelieving laughter sounded from Emma. "Regardless of how _practical_ looking it is, I bet you make it sexy as hell." The blonde wove their fingers together, settling in cozily again and exhaling in relaxation as she looked at their hands. Regina had perfectly beautiful hands. "Just like everything else you wear. Seriously… do you _have_ a pair of jeans?" Emma grinned and ran her thumb over Regina's thumb nail, "… or are expensive flat front _chinos_ the most casual you get, Your Highness?"

Emma began to chuckle at her own joke until the older woman good-naturedly pinched her hand, making her yelp before chuckling again.

"I think I have a pair of denim pants in the bottom of my drawer somewhere. A pair of Gloria Vanderbilt jeans from 1983." Emma rolled her eyes because of course Regina would call them _denim pants_ and of course they'd be in the bottom of a pile of other more worn clothes. "And for your information, it's either 'My Queen' or 'Your Majesty'. _You_ are a 'Your Highness', but only to others."

"Not to you?" Emma cracked wittingly. "To you, I'm _Your Idiot."_

The unadulterated laughter expelled from Regina was so happy that Emma couldn't help but brightly smile because she was responsible for it.

"Yes," Regina tittered, warming Emma's cooling chest again with scented bath water, "My lovable idiot."

Suddenly everything froze. Regina's hand stilled on Emma's torso. Emma seemed to stop breathing and the brunette's eyes widened, realizing what she had just said. Minutes passed and the blonde placed her hand over Regina's and reassuringly made her continue rubbing her with the soothing towel.

"Are you running?" Emma asked referencing her earlier plea to Regina at the pool to not run from her emotions.

Regina's mouth worked, opening and closing without a single uttered word, and then blushing, glad that Emma was turned away from her, she wisecracked, "Where would I be running to? I'm in the bathtub with you."

The blonde understood the evasive move for what it was and did not let the Queen get away with it. Regina could be all kinds of things when they were out in public, at Granny's, in front of her parents, but when they were alone in an intimate setting such as this, she was not going to let the woman be so elusive.

"Because I like it, you know..." Somewhere in Emma Swan, the young orphan still lived. "I like being _lovable_ to someone." Of course she knew Henry loved her, and so did her parents, but having Regina love her meant something entirely different.

There were so many firsts happening for Emma today, but she emotionally opened herself up, made herself a little more vulnerable and showed her need to be loved by wrapping Regina around herself like a security blanket, resting her arms above Regina's wanting to remain in her close embrace. Please, Emma thought. _Please._

Regina warmly snuggled her in and while pressing her lips to the younger woman's cheek she whispered in her ear. "To _someone,_ you are," and there was no doubt between them that the Queen meant herself.

The blonde had heard the words "I love you" before, but never had they made quite the same gleeful impact as Regina's words just now. Besides she knew Regina well enough to know that the woman didn't say anything she didn't mean and at this point in time, those words were everything.

Running her toe against the edge of the tub, Emma knew if she said something addressing these feelings or pushed further, Regina might retreat into her shell, her little protective sanctuary that she had created for herself a very, very long time ago, so Emma cleared her throat of her own strong feelings and rasped out, "Good," and left it at that.

Suddenly, the Darth Vader theme from Star Wars played loudly from the bedroom. Emma frowned, "What is that? Star Wars?"

Regina groaned. "It's Mary Margaret."

"You gave my mom the Darth Vader ring tone on your phone?" Emma turned to look at the brunette with new found respect, liking this funny piece of information about Regina. The Queen was a Star Wars fan. "That is _hilarious!"_

"I wonder why she's calling me."

"Maybe because I left my phone in the car."

"They know we're together?"

"Oh yeah. I think they figured everything out." Silence passed between them as Emma guided the towel across her body again and brought the woman's other hand up to kiss each knuckle and a comforting grin blossomed on Regina's lips. The brunette placed her head against the tub's edge, closing her eyes and relaxing. "So what ringtone does my dad have?"

"The intro to the original _Lone Ranger_ theme song." At Emma's questioning gaze, Regina explained, "It's because he thinks he's such a _hero_ all the time. He always wants to go in, guns blazing." Regina shook her head disapprovingly.

"What about me? What's my ring tone?" Emma rubbed Regina's thighs. "Wait, I know…" and then the blonde swayed her shoulders as she began singing a pop song by Nelly, changing the words around just a bit, _"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes. The Savior is so hot, I wanna take my clothes off…"_

Emma didn't get to finish her rendition because suddenly the dripping towel was twisted over her head, dumping water over her as she sputtered, shut her eyes and sat up amidst peals of Regina's laughter. Opening her eyes and shaking the water off, stroking her hair back, her dimples flashed in mischief at Regina and she clambered up, pulling the Queen by her hips playfully, pulling her lower into the tub but still above the water's level. She laid on top of the older woman and kissed her. A few good retorts were on the tip of Emma's tongue but once it was gently sucked into Regina's mouth she had forgotten what she was going to say.

Lifting her head, not going very far, Emma watched the smoldering desire burn hotly in Regina's eyes and it matched what the blonde was feeling on the inside. After caressing the brunette's cheek with her knuckle, Emma slowly covered her mouth with hers and things became urgent and demanding all too quickly.

 **[X]**

Regina felt refreshed and rejuvenated after their bath, which could have been due to a number of things. Perhaps it was the coziness of their cuddling and bantering, or maybe it was the ecstasy of their kissing and touching but she felt thoroughly wonderful.

Dressed in her short grey robe, Regina reached for her phone and noticed that there was a missed call and an SMS from Mary Margaret.

 **IDIOT 1: Do you guys want dinner? We were planning on BBQ.**

Regina frowned and checked her other messages and saw a message from David.

 **IDIOT 2: So no rush or anything but if you want food, come over. If not, no worries. Henry's spending the night.**

Her phone's SMS alert went off in her hand and she went back to her received message list and smiled seeing Henry's name.

 **HENRY: Why is everyone acting weird? Every time I ask about you and Ma, Grandma and Grandpa look at each other funny. Are you and Ma together?**

As Regina pondered how to respond another message bubble popped up.

 **HENRY: You know if you and Ma FINALLY hooked up, I'm okay with it. Just so you know. I'm actually really happy about it if you guys are happy.**

Emma exited the bathroom just then wrapped in a towel with another drying the ends of her hair and saw Regina with her back to her looking very pensive. Walking up to Regina, placing the towel on the chaise lounge she hugged Regina from behind. "What are you thinking about?"

Holding Henry's message up for the blonde's view she asked, "Are you in the mood for a BBQ?"

Instead of taking the phone, she held the hand that held the phone and read while mentioning, "I'm always in the mood for a BBQ."

Regina tittered and leaned back into Emma's embrace. "Of _course_ you are."

"Hmmm…" the younger woman released her hand and kissed her cheek before nuzzling her ear. "Looks like we have some explaining to do."

"It would appear so, but very little. As usual, our son has pretty much figured things out." The brunette twisted her head and their lips met and she kissed the blonde until Emma's lips spread into a smile.

"I like when you call him _our_ son." Emma turned the older woman in her arm so they were facing each other. "It took a while but I think I finally _wore_ you down."

"Well he _is_ our son." Regina was surprised at how easily her arms slipped around Emma's neck, as if they had been doing this for a lot longer than an afternoon.

Emma snorted and leaned forward offering her lips to the Queen. "Try telling you that a few years ago."

Shaking her head and grinning, Regina fingered a deep dimple in the woman's cheek. "Hah! I think my 'being worn down' had to do more with Henry than you…" Regina continued to joke while planting her forehead against the blonde's, "Every time a _goofy_ grin would drift across his face or he would say or do something _silly_ , he'd remind me of _you_."

The younger woman's mouth hung open in mock offense and her hands around the Queen's waist wandered down to her bottom where she squeezed the woman through her robe.

"EMMA!" The brunette jumped and Emma caught her shapely rump in her arms and carried her to the messy bed. "Just to be clear…" Regina cradled the woman's cheeks in her palm demanding her attention while also kissing her lightly, "… you _cannot_ pick me up whenever the moment moves you and throw me around."

"Says the woman who hurdled me 8 feet into the air."

"That was one time and frankly you deserved it."

"Ohhhh…" Emma sat astride Regina's hips and stretched her arms up over her head and kissed her soundly. When she lifted her head she had a look of naughtiness about her that Regina found entirely fascinating and a little nerve-wracking. "Now, I wonder..." Emma strongly held both Regina's wrists in her hand and with the other drew a slow line down her, forehead, down a cheek and then down the middle of her breast bone. "Is Her Majesty, Queen Regina, ticklish?"

The Queen's eyes rounded in surprise and she wiggled a little in the blonde's grasp, who found the movement rather exciting.

"Emma…"

"You are!" Emma gasped as Regina's grin began accompanied by pleading eyes before she even had a chance to even touch her.

"EMMA…"

Regina's protests were muffled by Emma's sweet mouth as she felt the woman's fingers graze her left flank and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped. When the blonde added pressure a loud burst of un-queenlike laughter bleated from the older woman and Emma chuckled into her neck.

"Em-MA!"

"How long has it been since you've been called _cute_ , Regina?"

" _Cute?_ I surely don't know."

"Well, you are. Absolutely, adorably cute." Emma gave her a sinful open mouth kiss that made the Queen's toes curl. However, that rather delicious moment was offset by another tickle that had Regina squirming and laughing like a child.

When the older woman had tears of mirth threatening to spill from her eyes, from laughing so hard, Emma discarded her towel presenting her naked form and she untied Regina's robe and left it wide open so that their soft skin could come into contact with each other's. She maneuvered herself and straddled Regina brushing their warm and aroused centers together.

"Mmmm _yeeeees_ , Regina. That's so good," she whispered in the gasping woman's ear while she fisted their hands together above Regina's head and moved in an enticing rhythm that made Regina slicker with each glide, but sooner rather than later the brunette needed more, so with all her strength, she pushed up against the savior and flipped them so that now she was above the blonde, settled in between her legs with her robe billowing over them.

Now that their positions were switched, Regina pinned the savior down on the bed with their fingers folded above the blonde's head and leered at her, taking every attractive inch of Emma's body that she could in.

"You're eyeing me like you're going to eat me."

Regina tauntingly brought her face closer, white teeth glinting wickedly in an indecent grin. "I just might." Now the brunette held both the savior's wrists in one hand so she could trail the other one down to the blonde's breast where she cupped and fingered a budding tip. "You are strikingly beautiful, Emma, and such an unexpected but entirely delightful surprise."

Slowly flicking along Emma's lip, Regina groaned when the woman's tongue greeted hers in a sensual welcome.

"God, I love the way you kiss, Regina. We should have done this ages ago."

The Queen smiled and sighed, pulling the fondling hand at the younger woman's breast away to caress her cheek, and then slipping it to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, melting the savior instantly.

Throwing a leg over Emma's, and letting the blonde help rid her of her robe, Regina moved them into a position where they each had the other's eager thigh rubbing against heated aroused flesh.

Rocking against one another, moaning and kissing they worked each other up in a steady rhythm. Regina whispered beautiful compliments while Emma nibbled at the Queen's pulse point in response and dug her nails into Regina's shoulders. The sensation of the brunette's thigh against Emma's pulsating core was rushing her toward release and she bent her leg up so Regina could slide against it, which the older woman appreciated.

Regina swore loudly, astounding Emma, using language unbecoming a queen, but she was so enraptured that she knelt up, spreading Emma open by pushing the blonde's leg back and mounting the younger woman's hooded sex with her own. She began to undulate her hips causing the most delicious friction to happen between them. Emma clutched at the sheets with one hand and Regina's hip with the other.

The older woman's lips parted in awe looking down at the vision of sexiness before her. As she continued to grind their throbbing centers together, hugging the younger woman's leg, she covered a rosy tipped breast in her hand, massaging it firmly, holding on while her hips rolled fervently.

"Oh… Emma…"

"God, Regina… Don't stop!" As the Queen moved faster, she was spurred on by the sound of the younger woman's enthusiastic moans, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

They didn't stop. They rode each other until they both cried out, peaking and tumbling into blissful, trembling heaps of post orgasmic lassitude.

 **[X]**

In the hall outside her parent's apartment, Emma turned around to gauge Regina's mood. Even though the woman looked calm and collected on the outside, only the young blonde could detect the nervousness she harbored on the inside, because Emma was feeling similarly. They would both rather be chasing down monsters than dealing with their own emotional demons. Of course the hard part was over, really. They had come together and connected in every possible way. Now it was time to confirm to everyone that they were a couple. No more guessing, no more hiding; making it perfectly and unmistakably official. "So… are you ready, Your Royal Hotness?"

"Yes, Your Royal Silliness," Regina retorted back plainly but Emma glared at her.

"I call you _hot_ , you call me _silly."_ Emma shook her head as Regina made a small cough to keep from chuckling. "Is this how our relationship is going to be from here on out?"

The brunette yanked on her hips, bringing her within kissing distance and uttered, "Yes. Probably."

"Uh-huh." Emma was able to get out with a smirk just as their lips met. The kiss was meant to be a quick one but the two had yet to figure out how to keep things short and quick. They had their whole lives to work that out.

As their kiss deepened they heard several cats meowing and they slowly turned their heads to find a light blue wrinkled eye staring at them through the crack in the door of the apartment across the way. What a time for nosy neighbors!

Emma planted a friendly grin on her face. "Hi, Ms. Lagoloff. Lovely evening, isn't it?"

The door immediately shut soundly and they could hear the door knob lock, then the deadbolt lock and then a chain lock slip into place. Regina looked at Emma again and shook her head good-humoredly while Emma's forehead collided with Regina's shoulder amused that she and the Queen were caught "necking" out in the hall.

"Well," Regina mused loudly, "One down… a whole town to go." Emma shook with laughter slipping her arms around Regina's waist, hugging her, and they swayed a little bit. "Let's go inside. I shudder at the thought of getting caught by the miserable cat lady again."

"Ooh… shudder, huh? I bet I know a few more ways in which I can make you shudder, Regina."

Regina reached behind Emma and pinched her bottom, though it made matters worse as the younger woman jumped in surprise and their bodies collided and rubbed up against each other.

"Don't be coy, Miss Swan, or I will take you home right now and make you prove it."

Emma had to put a stopper in the sudden elation she felt at Regina's statement. Technically speaking, she was already _home_ but hearing Regina refer to her house on Mifflin Street as home excited Emma. Yes, they had plenty of time to think about logistics where their new relationship was concerned.

"Yes, My Queen." She turned and held her key up to the keyhole but was forcibly spun around and kissed into a submissive daze and then just as quickly let go and twisted back around toward the door.

"Okay, now." The Queen huffed, taking another deep breath for good measure.

Emma had to shake her head to clear it and she couldn't help the big smile from overtaking her face. Sappily, she thought that this must be what honeymoon couples felt like.

Opening the door she stepped into the apartment to find the table piled with food. Ribs, chicken, burgers, hot dogs. Van Halen, David's favorite music band, was playing loudly and Neal was in a high chair banging a rattle against the little table top not even close to the timing of the beat. Her dad was drying dishes singing, playing air-guitar and tossing the clean dishes to a nearby Henry who caught them and was putting them away and all to Snow warning them to be careful.

Emma turned around and caught Regina investigating the scene with amusement. Arms crossed she nodded at Henry and quipped, "Is this how you are raising our son? Amongst sheer pandemonium?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma turned back to the family and greeted over the music, "Hey…"

The music stopped and everyone's attention went to the door with big smiles until Regina sidled up to Emma.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened along with everyone else's and Henry almost dropped a glass. "Regina… Are… Are you wearing jeans?"

Regina looked down at the snug fit blue jeans that hugged her curves belted over a red scoop neck top under a dark sweater and high heeled boots. "Yes. I own a pair of jeans."

Emma piped in proudly. "I got the Queen to wear jeans."

"How did you do that?" Henry set the glass in the cabinet and walked over.

Regina chewed on the inside of her lip and stared at the floor and Emma tried her hardest not to blush. "She lost a bet."

No one needed to know about their wager on who could make the other person climax the fastest, a bet that Emma was extremely proud to have won, though she wasn't sure she'd be so lucky the next time. They weren't that far apart.

"I think you look great, Mom." Henry stood close by and looked from one woman to the other and nodded his head agreeably. "Hey, Mom! I want to show you something on the computer." He took her hand and Emma watched a huge smile form on Regina's face. "There was this television show called _Miami Medical_ and this actress on it looks _just_ like you!" He pulled on her arm and then stopped and thought better of himself and amended, "… except totally not as pretty." Regina threw Emma a grin as she let her son pull her away.

Emma watched them go and then walked to the counter where her parents were.

"So…" prompted her father.

"Yes?" Emma stalled.

"You and Regina…" her mother finished with a hand on her cocked hip.

"Yes. Me and Regina."

Her mother beamed and walked around the counter and Emma grabbed her by the elbow. "Mom! You're not going to do anything _weird_ like… hug her are you?"

"What?! No!" Mary Margaret feigned offense but Emma wasn't sure that her mother wasn't planning on doing it. "Regina and I don't hug. We attack each other with swords and arrows." Funny, Emma thought. That almost sounded affectionate to match the grin the woman wore. Then her mom thought seriously and wistfully, looking at the older woman peeping over her grandson's shoulder at the laptop screen. "Maybe one day."

Fifteen minutes later they all sat at the table together with David and Mary Margaret at the ends, Neal and Henry on one side and Regina and Emma on the other.

This was very reminiscent of their first family dinner together at Granny's back when they were in the midst of trying to fight off Zelena, Henry didn't know who everyone was and she had a hard time keeping her eyes off Regina. Now, they were finally together, and this time, they could hold hands underneath the table whenever they wanted. As if on cue, Emma suddenly felt Regina's fingers curl around hers and they shared a knowing smile before Regina turned to Henry and encouraged him to have more salad. He groaned and Emma chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's End Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have had imagining it and writing it. What had started out to be just one chapter ended up being so much more and I am absolutely tickled that it did. Sometimes prompts work in mysterious ways!

Thank you so much for reading and your comments and feedback are appreciated and welcomed.

Regina and Emma belong together! Long Live Swan Queen!


End file.
